


Wishlist

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse





	Wishlist

Our ideal house has:  
Spacious bedroom with walk-in closet and wet-room or at least a shower big enough for two.   
Lounge with space for a wall mounted TV with surround sound and an enormous sofa to slouch on together.  
Spare room in case Janice stays over.  
Nice kitchen with plenty of cupboards and a yard outside to grow herbs.  
Study for Cecil to write without the usual distraction.  
Secret underground science lair with gas, water and three-phase electricity.  
Bunker with fully equipped recording studio.  
Not far from town so we can walk home from dates.  
We may have to compromise.


End file.
